Discussing the Bet
by X59
Summary: Their classmates and families have a bet on when thirteen year old Arnold and Helga will get together. Except they've been secretly dating since they were ten, Arnold finds out about the bet, Helga wants the bet money, Phoebe wishes the pair would stop making out on her bed, and Gerald just wants Helga to stop corrupting his best friend.


A thirteen year old blond old boy was smirking at a blond thirteen year old girl. "So," Arnold spoke as he leaned close, "the current bet total is at $250. Lorenzo, Curly, Nadine, and Park placed their bets on us getting together this school year and Rhonda, Joey, Robert, and Iggy," A flash of something unreadable at the name, "bet that we will get together in our first year of High School. Stinky, Harold, my Grandparents, your sister and mother bet we would get together in our senior year, since I'm too dense and you're too stubborn. Ernie and Sid bet we would get together in college and your father said he didn't care, as long you didn't brutally kill everyone when you inevitable found out about the bet."

The thirteen year old girl found her unibrow twitching, "Wait," Helga began, "My mom and Olga bet on us getting together?" Arnold nodded, "and Bib Bob doesn't care, as long as I don't kill anyone." Another nod, "All those people really are betting on when get together…man they nearly have nothing better to do huh." Helga couldn't laugh in slight disbelief as she leaned in and gave her love a kiss a lips.

"Helga," Arnold pouted as she pulled away after a second, "that was mean." Was all the warning Helga received before Arnold pounced and kissed her gently. Helga couldn't help but lean into kiss as she felt Arnold's tongue asking for permission and she eagerly met his tongue with her own. Their tongues danced as he lay atop of her on Phoebe's bed and they were only stopped when a dictionary hit the both of them in the head, luckily after they pulled tongues of course.

"What was that for Phoebe," Helga groaned as Arnold glared at Gerald who was softly snickering. "Stop making out on my bed the both of you. It's disturbing and I don't need to see your tongues. Arnold I need you to get off Helga now." As Arnold complied Phoebe noticed something that caused her face to flush a bright red, Helga to smirk, and Arnold to slightly blush as he shifted his pants and sat down next to Gerald. "Oh god…oh my god…"

"Anyways," Gerald cutting Phoebe off and hopefully saving her from focusing on Arnold's situation, "I have to ask…do you know why anyone hasn't asked me or Phoebe to place a bet…or even mention this bet to us in the first place."

"From what I understand when they made the bet there was only two rules. The first one was that everyone involved had to have money to contribute which is why Oskar wasn't able to place a bet and that no one could try to influence either me or Helga to ensure a win." Arnold replied as he continued to gaze at Helga, "So I guess they thought you would try to influence me date Helga so that you could the win the money."

"What about Phoebe?" Gerald couldn't help but question when noticed while Phoebe had gotten her bearings; she couldn't look in Arnold's direction without slightly twitching. "Isn't it obvious Geraldo? The others figured that if Phoebe found out about the bet, she would tell me and they don't want to incur my wrath." Arnold nodded after Helga's explanation and as he opened his mouth, Phoebe's voice cut in loud and clear. "Arnold for that is holy, please, lose it."

"But Phoebe," Helga couldn't but purr as Arnold flushed at her tone, "I like looking at it." "Looking at…oh my god Arnold seriously I'm sitting right next to you." "But Helga's sitting across from me."

"I liked you better when you sweet and naïve." Phoebe couldn't help but comment. "Hey I'm still sweet and as for naïve…yeah…. Helga corrupted me." Helga threw head back and laughed, "Yes I did and it was awesome."

"Raining ducks, singing cactus, dogs dancing as ballerinas, Abner as a ham," Arnold threw a look at Gerald at that last comment, even as Helga frowned slightly and Phoebe smiled brightly, "Anyways now that's taken care of over…what are you guys doing about this bet and who else could took part in it?"

"Well I know Lila and Brainy refused to place a bet, Big Gino is holding the money until there's a winner, and Mr. Simmons just laughed when he was asked to place a bet, which is odd considering he would win if he made the right bet."

"Wait…Mr. Simmons knows." The looks Gerald received were less than impressed, "Gerald, Mr. Simmons was the first person to know, since we had poetry assignment after we got together. It was actually kind of funny when me and Helga got our assignments back, he wrote congratulations you two on both our papers."

"Of course you thought it was funny, when it was annoying." Helga spoke, "So anyways football head, we'll announce our relationship the summer before we enter High School and we'll all have to do triple dates with Harold and Patty and stuff."

There was a moment a silence before, "You got Patty to place a bet for you and all she wants is for the four of us to go on dates with her and Harold? Wait…she'll give all that money for triple dates?" Arnold questioned curious with a hint of suspicion because obviously there was something more to this. Unnoticed Phoebe started to frown a bit as if thinking over something.

"Wait why are we involved, instead of us the two of you?" Helga leveled Gerald with a look while ignoring Arnold, for the moment, "Think about it hair boy, if anyone was going to know about me and Arnold before anyone else it would you and Phoebe."

"Helga," Phoebe began with a combination of confusion and a bit resignation in her voice, "Are they even going out…because if they were I don't think Sid or Stinky would be able to keep quite about it."

"Are you serious Pataki, you sold us to play cupid so you could get the bet money?!" "Stuff it hair boy!"

"You are sharing that money with me Helga," Arnold's voice broke no tone of disagreement and was filled with authority. The other three were rather impressed with this before his words registered with Gerald, "Wait don't you mean Helga's sharing that money with all of us?" Arnold blinked, "I mean...yeah… Helga you will share…with all of us and stuff." Gerald just started as Arnold lamely trailed off before Phoebe face palmed.

"Dammit! Pataki stop corrupting my best friend!"

"But I like it when she corrupts me."

Helga preened and Phoebe just sort of gave up before she smacked all three of them her dictionary. It made her feel better and no amount of complaining would make her feel guilty.

Eventually as Helga dedicated her and Arnold "got together" the summer before freshman year and ensured that Patty won the bet and the four did get Harold to date Patty, but that's a story for another time…as is everyone freaking out over Helga's corruption of poor sweet Arnold. Because it had to her fault that they hid their relationship it's not like Arnold convinced Helga to help troll all their classmates, right….


End file.
